Rueda de la fortuna
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: [AU] Al parecer las ruedas de la fortuna no sólo era un juego que te puede dar un paro cardíaco si sufres de miedo a las alturas, también es el lugar ideal para que la loca de la escuela te declare su amor. [One-shot] [Rinon]


**Disclaimer:** _KOF y sus personajes pertenecen a SNKP, la historia es completamente mía._

 **Advertencias:** _mundo alterno, derivado de los AU escolares, puede ser que haya OoC, si es así díganmelo. Posible bullying (con amor) al gordo de Terry :v trez._

 _Luego de tanto tiempo sin escribir sobre este fandom, volví vevés. 7u7r La pareja de Ninon y Rock siempre me ha llamado la atención, aunque más bien puede ser porque soy una obsesiva de las ships y si dejo a alguien afuera de mis estupideces me entra la desesperación [?]. Como sea, espero que les guste el one-shot :)._

* * *

 **Día de feria**

Rock nunca había entendido porqué su tía Mai amaba tanto las ferias, si eran tan aburridas y anti higiénicas, con caramelos y cosas fritas tiradas por doquier, con juegos mecánicos de dudosa procedencia que podrían fácilmente terminar en accidentes. Sin embargo, debido a todas las películas norte americanas que su tía Mai había visto, le parecían lugares de lo más románticos. Por supuesto que al ser un adolescente escéptico, a Rock no le interesaban esas tonterías por parte de la mujer, al menos veía pasable el hecho de ir allí y comer comida chatarra, deliciosa comida chatarra que no le permitían comer en casa desde que la novia de su padre adoptivo, Mary, los había puesto a ambos a dieta. Pero más a Terry.

Hacía un calor de los mil demonios esa tarde, pero era el último día que estaría la dichosa feria. Rock miraba con desinterés los juegos mecánicos mientras comía de sus papas fritas. Oh, gloriosas papas fritas que le prohibieron comer en casa, por suerte no habían traído a Mary, de ser así ya lo habrían regañado. Siguió mirando la feria con lentitud, su tío Andy le había dado cincuenta dolares para que los gastara en lo que quisiera mientras estuvieran allí, aunque no fuera a subirse a nada, se apreciaba la generosa donación a su alcancía. Un juego en particular le había llamado la atención: la rueda de la fortuna. Siempre veía en las películas que ese era el lugar más romántico para todas las parejas enamoradas, pues según su tía Mai por la noche era el lugar perfecto para darse un beso de ensueño, con todas esas luces de fondo mientras tocabas, literalmente, el cielo debido a la altura que tenían esas cosas.

Mientras chupaba sus dedos con grasa, sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él, giró a todos lados y encontró a la rara del salón, Ninon Beart, mirándolo fijamente. Ninon a pesar del frío y el calor, siempre vestía como una _lolita gótica_ , teniendo cerca de dieciocho años, era callada y malhumorada, pocas veces se la veía sonreír sin cinismo y muchos habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que fue a parar a la dirección por discutir con los profesores, incluso la misma Ninon. A Rock en realidad no le interesaban los conflictos de Beart, ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella, sin embargo uno de los estudiantes de intercambio, Jae Hoon, le había dicho que en los almuerzos había pillado a Ninon mirándolo con una cara de tonta enamorada. Por supuesto que no le creyó, ¿quien creería que la _lolita gótica_ con mal carácter de la escuela, estaría enamorada de alguien tan tímido como lo es Rock? Imposible.

Siguió caminando, mientras trataba de ignorar ese sentimiento de incomodidad sin razón alguna. Lo pensó bien, y la rueda de la fortuna no le parecía mala idea. Se dirigió a la boletería y se dio cuenta de que sus planes de ignorar a la rara de Ninon se habían frustrado.

—Oh, hola, Howard. —Saludó la rubia. Pasó de largo sin esperar que él le contestara, eso extrañó a Rock. ¿Cómo es que Ninon sabía su apellido? Se alzó de hombros y continuó con lo que iba a hacer.

Tarareaba un canción mientras esperaba a que llegara su turno de subir al juego mecánico, en eso se percató de algo: ¿a donde se habrían ido sus tíos Mai y Andy? Miró a todos lados y maldijo mentalmente, de seguro ya se habrían ido, pensando que él se había aburrido e ido a su casa. Suspiró, era lo más probable, hacía rato que no se percataba de las personas a su alrededor. Se alzó de hombros y siguió tarareando la pegajosa melodía tratando de no ser negativo. Cuando llegó su turno, le entregó su boleto al hombre encargado del juego y subió, no se pudo acomodar bien porque notó que tendría compañía.

—Hola de nuevo, Howard —Ninon sonrió ladinamente mientras tomaba asiento. Le entregó el boleto al hombre y este aseguró el compartimiento en el que iban con la barra de acero.

—H... hola —dijo en un murmullo, el juego se puso a andar y el estomago de Rock estalló en mariposas. No, no por el hecho de que Ninon estuviese a su lado, sino porque nunca se había subido a una de esas cosas, y tenía miedo.

En total eran doce vueltas las que tenía que dar el juego hasta que su turno terminara, no le parecía ni mucho ni poco, estaba bien... Al menos eso se dijo al principio, ahora que la rara de la escuela estaba con él quería bajarse pero ya mismo. Quien sabe lo que le haría, lo podría maldecir de por vida si le decía algo fuera de lugar.

Y como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Ninon rió.

—Vaya, jamás creí que tú creyeras esos estúpidos rumores de mi —comentó mientras reía. Las manos de Rock empezaron a sudar de los nervios.

—¿D... de qué hablas? —tartamudeó. Ninon posó su mano en la baranda.

—Lo noto en tus ojos, cariño, estás nervioso por mi presencia. No te haré nada ¿lo sabes, no? —sonrió, Rock respiró hondo. No tenía mucha confianza en ella, Ninon lo miró a los ojos—. Además, estabas pensando en voz alta.

Y eso bastó para que la cara de Rock estallara en un color rojo fuego. Ninon rió al verlo así.

«¿De qué se ríe?» se preguntó, sentía su cara arder, ¡qué vergüenza debería de haber pasado! «Tía Mai, juro que si apareces ahora no volveré a quejarme de cuidar a Hokutomaru», prometió en su mente. Esperando que algún ser del más allá respondiera a su ruegos y se apiadara de él. Entonces, su celular vibró, Mai lo estaba llamando «¡Gracias, Dios».

Atendió, esperando que esa fuera su solución.

—¿Hola?

—¡Rock! ¿¡Donde estabas!? ¡Andy y yo te hemos estado buscando por todos lados! Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando te vimos en la rueda de la fortuna con una chica.

Y de nuevo, quiso que lo tragara la tierra.

—T... tía Mai, ¿e... en donde...?

—Estamos aquí abajo, _Rockie_ , esperaremos a que bajes así nos presentes a tu amiga, novia o lo que sea que sea ella —contestó la castaña. Miró a todos lados y halló a sus tíos a pocos metros del juego. Mai sonreía y lo saludaba fervientemente, mientras que Andy estaba estático, del brazo de su mujer y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

«Ya llévame, vida cruel» se dijo mientras tapaba su cara con sus manos, muerto de la vergüenza. Ninon tomó las manos de Rock y lo obligó a descubrirse la cara, no pudo reprimir un «Aww» al verlo tan indefenso, como una criatura sumisa siendo acechada por feroces bestias.

—¿Sabes qué Howard? —empezó, Rock apenas la volteó a ver—. Te ves tan lindo así, ¡por eso eres de mi tipo de chicos favoritos! —exclamó, el corazón del rubio empezó a palpitar con desenfreno.

«No me digas que... ¡Oh, rayos! Le gusto a la loca» maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte. El juego se detuvo, dándole a entender que su turno había terminado, bajó apresurado, como si Ninon fuera el fantasma más temible que sus ojos hubieran visto. Beart bajó más tranquila, como si no le hubiera dicho a Howard de sus sentimientos momentos atrás. Cuando Rock llegó con Mai y Andy, los apresuró a irse antes de que pudieran preguntarle sobre Ninon, para su desgracia la rubia pasó por allí _casualmente_ y su tía Mai hizo de las suyas.

—¡Espera un segundo! ¿No piensas presentarnos a tu amiga, Rock? —dijo con un tono pícaro la castaña, Beart sonrió al darse cuenta de que hablaban de ella.

—¡No es mi...!

—Me llamo Ninon Beart, es un gusto —se adelantó, extendiendo su mano para saludar educadamente a la castaña, quien la miró de arriba a abajo.

—Wow, tienes pinta de ser una niña. Rock, ¡los niños no se comen! ¿Siquiera Ninon tiene más de quince? —preguntó en tono de reproche. El rostro del aludido estaba cada vez más y más rojo.

—Ay, ¡no es para tanto! Apenas cumplí hoy los dieciocho —dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus cachetes. Mai la miró enternecida.

—¡Eres una lindura, Ninon! Rock, ¿por qué nunca la llevas a tu casa? ¡Si es tan linda! Seguro Terry y Mary la amarían, —comentó, Howard miró con mala cara a la rubia, esta se alzó de hombros— debemos irnos, Hokutomaru ya debe haber cansado a Terry. Hasta luego, Ninon. —se despidió, la rubia movió levemente su mano.

Cuando la pareja estuvo a una distancia prudente, Rock miró enojado a Ninon.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó. Ella se alzó de hombros.

—Nos vemos en la escuela, _tomatito_ —se acercó a él, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se fue, dando leves saltos, ocasionando que las faldas de su vestido danzaran al compás de los saltos.

«Ok, veamos las ventajas y desventajas de hoy —pensó, una vez entró en el auto de sus tíos—: Ventaja, no moriré solo como pensé y le gusto a alguien. Desventaja, ese alguien es Ninon Beart».

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y en uno de ellos sintió algo dentro, lo sacó y notó que era un papel, lo desdobló y sonrió con ironía. «Bueno, peor es nada», se dijo a si mismo y la guardó.

No había sido un día tan malo después de todo.

* * *

 _Querido tomatito:_

 _Sí, era una indirecta para decirte que me gustas._

 _Y no, no soy una bruja._

 _Sólo soy fanática de los cosplays._

 _Como sea, no espero que me correspondas._

 _Solo quería advertirte que esta lolita irá a por ti,_

 _cuando se le de la oportunidad._

—Ninon—

* * *

 _¿Y bien? :3 ¿No me pasé con el OoC, verdad? Espero que no, ¡amé escribir este OS! Me urgia escribir algo de estos dos, no hay casi fan arts ni fanfics de ambos, por lo que aportaré mi granito de arena para un mundo con más diversidad de parejas y no las dos mismas de siempre (creo que todos sabemos de qué hablo, ¿no?)._

 _En fin, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó, ¡nos leemos en otro fic!_

* * *

 **La cajita de reviews no muerde, anda, me harás feliz al saber que te saqué una sonrisa uwu.**


End file.
